


Kettenhund

by Ilkiran



Series: Tiergeschichten von Ilkiran [1]
Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms, Original - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Fabel, Parabel, Tiergeschichte
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 02:39:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6176926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilkiran/pseuds/Ilkiran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ein Hof, ein Hund und eine Kette.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kettenhund

Der Hund, ein großes, mächtiges Tier mit ungepflegtem Fell und riesigen Pfoten, würgt sich in die Kette und knurrt. Das tut er immer, wenn ihn jemand ärgert. Etwa mit einem Stock außerhalb seiner Reichweite herumfuchtelt oder mit Steinen nach ihm wirft. Bei solchen Gelegenheiten steht das Tier auf und bellt ein paar Takte, bevor es sich in Angriffshaltung zusammenkauert. Ein leises Warnknurren, an den Störenfried gerichtet, dann der Sprung in die Kette. Den Menschen entgegen, die einfach nur da sind und an der Toreinfahrt herumstehen. Oder gegen die Schuljungen, die, wie gerade nun, so verheißungsvoll mit dem Stück Fleisch wedeln. Ohne Rücksicht auf die Schürfwunden an seinem Hals springt der Hund, bis die Kette ihn zurückreißt. Denn er hat Hunger. Immer hat er Hunger.   
Sein Besitzer gibt ihm nicht soviel, dass er satt werden könnte. Zumindest nicht regelmäßig. Demzufolge hat sich die Furcht vor dem Mangel eingefressen, seit der Welpenzeit schon. Nicht, dass er sich daran gewöhnt hätte, nein, er nimmt es nicht hin, das Wühlen in seinen Eingeweiden, so alltäglich dieser Zustand für ihn auch sein mag. Er gibt die Sehnsucht nach Sättigung nicht auf. Dazu ist der Hund noch zu jung. Er weiß, dass es eine Welt jenseits des Angebundenseins gibt, und er stellt sie sich weniger hart vor. Dorthin will er. Zu dieser besseren Welt.   
Resignation ist etwas für alte Köter kurz vor dem Krepieren, denkt er sich und rennt über den Hof, nutzt allen Raum aus, den die Kette ihm zugesteht und bellt und knurrt. Es macht ihn rasend, wenn die Aussicht auf einen vollen Magen so dicht vor ihm steht, wie gerade nun, und er seinen Hunger nicht befriedigen kann. Denn da ist das Halsband und da ist die Kette. Fest eingedübelt in der Mauer. Bösartig ist das, findet der Hund.   
Warum er die Kette um den Hals hat und festgebunden ist?   
Der Hund hat Pech in seinem Leben gehabt, denn er hat einen Besitzer. Und dieser ist der Meinung, dass hungrige Hofhunde besser Acht geben. Sie sind wachsamer und außerdem – wer wird denn an ein Tier mehr wie nötig gutes Futter verschwenden? Verwöhnt werden ist etwas für die Schoßhunde der alten Damen, aber nichts für einen Hofhund. So einer soll seine Aufgabe erfüllen, Tag und Nacht. Jeder alte Knochen zu viel im Futternapf oder gar ein gutes Wort wären Verschwendung.   
So denkt der Besitzer, der es nicht anders kennt. Es war halt seit jeher so und es hat funktioniert. Seine Hunde haben alle den Hof bewacht und jeden Vorübergehenden böse angeknurrt, so wie es eben sein sollte. Nie hat sich jemand unberechtigterweise über den Hof getraut, allein der scharfen, bösartig sich gebärdenden Tiere wegen.   
Auch die Schuljungen achten auf Abstand. Sie wissen genau um die Länge der Kette und halten sich strikt außerhalb deren Reichweite, wenn sie dem Tier ein Stück Fleisch hinhalten. Sie finden den angebundenen, sich abmühenden Hund lustig, der da bellt und knurrt und sich die Haut vom Hals reißt an dem Halsband. Sie sind ja in Sicherheit, knapp vor der Toreinfahrt, und sie können beruhigt lachen und feixen. Eben ein wenig mit der Gefahr spielen, denn sie ist gebändigt und daher nicht wirklich bedrohlich. Ein kleiner Nervenkitzel auf dem Nachhauseweg. Bellen, Knurren, ab und zu bröckelt ein wenig Verputz von den Steinen, dort, wo die Halterung der Kette aus dem Mauerwerk herausragt. Niemand achtet darauf. Dann verschwinden die Schuljungen. Sie müssen nach Hause, das Essen wartet auf sie. Das Stück Fleisch nehmen sie mit, werfen es irgendwo über den Zaun. Betrügen den Hund darum, obwohl er ihnen doch ein passables Schauspiel geliefert hat.   
Weitere Leute kommen an der Toreinfahrt vorüber. Einfache Passanten, die sich nichts dabei denken. Sie haben weder Fleisch dabei, noch achten sie besonders auf den Hund. Aber der hat nun außergewöhnlich großen Hunger. Dieser Hunger wächst und wächst. Daher bellt der Hund und reißt an der Kette, wenn er nur die Stimme eines Menschen hört, den Schweiß eines Menschen riecht. Jeden Tag lauter und wilder.   
Bösartig ist das, meint der Besitzer und verpasst dem Hund zusätzliche Fußtritte. Die Futterrationen beschränkt er auf ein Minimum. Auf diese Art soll das Mistvieh endlich Benehmen lernen!   
Was nicht viel nutzt, denn das Tier äußert seine Wut und seinen Hunger in ergiebigem Knurren und pausenlosem Bellen, dass selbst die Schuljungen sich verlegen kichernd an der Toreinfahrt vorbeidrücken. Sie halten sich nun der Vorsicht halber auf der gegenüberliegenden Straßenseite. Das Ganze ist ihnen nicht mehr geheuer, obwohl die Kette, an der das Tier hängt, dick und stark ist.   
Einmal hat der Hund das Undenkbare getan und seinen Herrn angeknurrt. Der Besitzer hat ihm dann das ganze Gebelle und Geknurre abgewöhnt. Auf die unschöne Art und recht schnell. Seitdem verkriecht sich der Hund in der nächstgelegenen Ecke und zwinkert böse mit den Augen, wenn sein Besitzer vorüberkommt. Ihn anzugreifen, getraut er sich nicht. Nur ein dumpfes Grollen kann das Tier nicht unterdrücken, Fußtritte hin oder her.   
Der Hund beginnt, zu warten. Auf was, weiß er nicht. Aber was sollte er sonst tun?   
Er stellt sich schlafend und lauscht. Tagsüber und nachts. Vielleicht hat er ja einmal Glück in seinem Hundeleben und es kommt ihm jemand anderes zu nahe. Gerät versehentlich in die Kettenreichweite.   
Eines Tages versucht er es trotz seiner jahrelangen Misserfolge noch einmal und springt mit aller Kraft in die Kette. Diesmal gibt es einen Ruck und er ist frei. Diesmal hat der Haken in der Mauer nicht gehalten. Der Hund schüttelt sich, dass die Kette klirrt. Er ist verwundert und ein wenig ratlos. Dann trottet er auf seinen angestammten Platz und legt sich nieder. Er wartet und knurrt vor sich hin. Das kann er am besten.


End file.
